


последняя ночь в Детройте.

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [19]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: Ричард любит перфекционизм и порядок, но чуть меньше, чем неподходящего по всем пунктам Гэвина Рида.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Memories for you [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518
Kudos: 8





	последняя ночь в Детройте.

– Надо было зашить тебе рот в день нашей первой встречи.

– Надо было не вмешиваться и дать тебе сгореть.

"Рассказ служанки"

Руки немели от холода, от хлесткого ветра, трепавшего шуршащие кроны. Продрогшие пальцы сжимали ствол, всегда слишком уверенно для человека, который не любил убивать.

Кто-то другой выиграет, определенно не те, что ежедневно гибли на улицах. За что они сражались, за свободу? Гэвин бы усмехнулся – свободы не существует. Древний миф, в который лишь глупые верили. Он кажется себе умным, намного умнее тех других, что проебывались поведясь на болезненное – я живой. А я нет – ответил бы Гэвин, если бы его вообще кто-то спросил. Как-то так получалось, что всю жизнь его ставили перед фактом.

– Ты не сможешь. – Девятисотый всегда казался Гэвину слишком самоуверенным, будто бы от своей _мамочки_ нахватался.

Гэвин сплюнул, вспоминая как Элайджа любил зазнаваться, и не любил считаться с ним.

– Что не смогу? Остановить поехавший тостер? – Он злился, в основном на себя, потому что мама всегда говорила – нужно вовремя уходить. Будь то херовые друзья или скучная вечеринка. – Рука не дрогнет.

– Убить меня. – Ричард всегда казался ему искренним, немного наивным и в то же время холодным как вековые льды. – Ты хороший человек.

– Оглянись, мир не черно-белый. – Гэвин разочаровано качает головой, андроид в подростковом периоде, это даже смешно, Риду хочется в подробностях объяснить напарнику, как глупо выглядят те, что стремятся что-либо идеализировать. Идеалов так же не существует.

Жизнь в принципе набор субъективных суждений индивида о том, как должно быть. И у каждого свои критерии для "хорошо и плохо". Каждый видит, как правильно, по-своему. Каждый по-своему прав, потому что истина – это лишь видение, и у каждого оно свое.

Гэвин не направляет на андроида дуло, но и не убирает Глок в наплечную кобуру. Он не знает, что еще выкинет поехавшая машина.

– У тебя есть какой-то тупой план, я так понимаю? – Рид всегда смотрит открыто, но лишь в поисках правды заглядывает в глаза, может ли оптика отражать эмоции так же?

– Предельно простой. – Поправляет Ричард, Ричард любит перфекционизм и порядок, но чуть меньше, чем неподходящего по всем пунктам Гэвина Рида. – Жить дальше. Если ты сейчас не выстрелишь и не сдашь меня Киберлайф – никто не узнает.

– Твой план – дерьмо. – Рид предельно красноречив, он даже, в каком-то смысле, с напарником всегда старается быть честным. - Вторая волна. Они уже поняли, что снова проебались и новые модели так же подвержены девиации, и зашхерившийся Иерихон еще даст о себе знать. Они будут уничтожать всех с малейшей вероятностью, а если я правильно понимаю и помню, то скрыть то, что твоя система в руинах не получится.

– Гэвин, мне все равно. – Ричард отступает на шаг назад, на глубоком вдохе смиренно выпрямляется, приподнимая голову, показывая Риду – моя жизнь зависит от тебя, и я даю этот выбор тебе. Гэвину кажется, что Ричард _говорит_ – стреляй.

– А мне нет, – твердо и на энный процент озлобленно, пихая ствол за пояс и одергивая кожанку, отвечает детектив, – ты ведь знаешь – тебя убьют. Я не вижу исхода, при котором в твоей кибер-жизни было бы "долго и счастливо".

– Мы можем сбежать в Канаду. – Ричард смотрит сквозь него и плотно сжимает челюсти, какая-то там имитация выделяет на скулах желваки.

– Я здесь при чем? – Гэвин впервые за их диалог смотрит по сторонам, в парке недалеко от участка в два ночи так тихо, безлюдно и абсолютно спокойно, Гэвин считает до десяти мысленно, но никак не отстраненно – никогда не срабатывало. Но он не кажется Ричарду взволнованным.

– Нет? – приторно больно и слишком наивно слетает с губ бездушной машины.

_Нет?_ – переспрашивает себя Гэвин.

– Они перекрыли границы и ужесточили меры, посты теперь везде. – Ответ приходилось придумывать, но Гэвин придерживался правила идеальных напарнических отношений и по максимуму не врал.

– Я слышал твой разговор с Капитаном Аленом, про машины и старые загородные трассы. Вы учились вместе? – Ричард замечает, как Гэвин все чаще переминается с ноги на ногу и присаживается на край ближайшей скамейки, позволяя человеку самому определить расстояние между ними.

– Да, раньше он был капитаном команды по лакроссу, а я нападающим, но уже тогда мы придумали план как свалить из этой дыры в случае апокалипсиса. – Гэвин счел дистанцию в ладонь допустимой.

– Люди ведь могут уехать без поддельных документов? Он хочет кого-то вывести? – Ричард наклоняется вперед, упирая локти в колени, и он не знает зачем это делает и почему бы ему не сидеть прямо, как все хорошие андроиды.

– Это не твое дело. И не мое тоже. – Рид смотрит на белую форму напарника и то как прочная ткань натягивается на спине, на высокий воротник полотно охватывающий шею.

– И ты тоже поедешь? – Ричард склоняет голову ниже, будто это может его спрятать от нежеланного ответа. – Ты сказал.

– Еще пять минут назад ты ныл, что хочешь увидеть Канаду, – наигранно возмутился Гэвин сдержав усмешку.

– В смысле...Ты еще тогда знал? Давно ты знаешь, почему не доложил? – Ричард поворачивает голову чтобы увидеть, как кривится напарник и его весьма красноречивый взгляд, который обычно Рид дополняет фразой – ты тупой?

– Хотел прихватить тебя в качестве сувенира, – фыркает мужчина.

– Неправдоподобно звучит. – Ричард выпрямляется и в упор смотрит на Гэвина, удобно откинувшегося на спинку скамьи и запрокинувшего голову к небу, звезды светили все тем же холодным белым светом, и Ричард казался ему одним из них.

– Тогда так – я знаю твою _мамочку_ достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что он и в этот и в последующие разы проебется. Элайджа всегда мечтал ничего не чувствовать, потому что никак не мог научиться принимать любое дерьмо, что случалось, и уж поверь, несмотря на обеспеченных родаков, нахлебались мы конкретно. Ты мой напарник, Ричард, чтобы там в твоих кибер-мозгах не коротило, я знаю, что ты всегда меня прикроешь, а значит и я не имею права тебя бросить.

– Мне только казалось, что ты меня ненавидишь?

– Нет – я тебя ненавижу.


End file.
